The Mind of Tom Riddle
by Tedjn2
Summary: What if you were stuck inside the mind of a certain Tom Riddle? Harry, Draco, and Blaise find out. First Fic. HarryBlaise (female) No Slash.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, no I do not, though I wish I did.

**Author's Note:** I've seen many fanfics that have great talk shows at the beginning and tons of answers to reviewers, leaving less than half the page for the actual fic. That disturbs me so I'll try to just get on with the story as soon as possible, so you don't have to go scrolling down several pages, but this beginning author's note is necessary, so on with it.

I've been browsing for fanfics for who knows how long, and to tell the truth, most of the stories that I've read are quite repetitive. Don't get me wrong, I've read many great ones that I love, but most of them are only around 10,000 words long and before I even get into the story, it's done, and the author hasn't updated in a year or so. Therefore, I've decided to try and be the first to write a collection of stories that are the most unusual kind—unusual in that they are not often written. Keep in mind that this is my first fic, and that I do not write slash; I have nothing against slash—I read it myself—but I feel that there are so many slash fics on the net that are so absolutely mind-blowing that I began to feel sorry to the non-slash readers (I know how you feel because I was one before. You read the summary that seems completely awesome only to find that it's DM/HP or something like that). I feel that general fics can achieve the same effect as slash ones.

Note: This fic assumes that you are not a complete novice to fanfiction. It also assumes that you have quite adequate knowledge of the HP world, since it will be deviating from canon quite a bit but will still rely heavily on canon and is not AU.

I believe this is one of the few Harry/Blaise (female) fics on the web; I've only seen one other, and it inspired me to try to write this pairing. I understand that Blaise is widely considered to be a male as it _is _a male name and such and such, but call it poetic license or whatever you want, but it's always interesting when something new appears.

**Summary: **Harry and Draco have been enemies since Day 1. After the fiasco at the Ministry, Harry returns for the summer before his sixth year thankful for the Orders' support at Kings Cross, but overexposure to his family causes him to be quite bitter with the world. A trip to Diagon Alley changes everything, more than anyone of them would know…

**The Mind of Tom Riddle**

**Prologue  
**Tedjn  
The Writer of Odd Fics

**_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts  
_**_Excerpt from Chapter Thirteen_

_ There have been many Dark Lords of the worlds—one each generation to keep the balance between the Light and the Dark (Chapter 3 Pg 346). Likewise, a warrior for the Light would have to emerge to even the balance. Then, this creates a contradiction; for why would there need to be two beings of equal stature? Without these two great warriors, wouldn't the world remain in balance? Experts have mused on the reasons for this occurrence—world renown philosopher Granary Mugtripe is quoted saying, "The wonders of the magical world may be even more marvelous than that of the universe, for while the universe is governed by a definite series of rules of which includes magic, the Magicks itself is an art that seems indiscernible."_

**_Theories Regarding Light and Dark_**

****

_ While balance is a necessary ingredient in our Earth, it is not necessary in the Netherworlds (by 'Netherworlds,' we are indicating the Muggle Heaven and Hell). There, Gods battle each other for supreme control of the Universe. It perhaps may be a representation of Light and Dark, that these two warriors destine to battle. But this theory has one fatal flaw—how then, or more appropriately, why then, is there a constant reincarnation of archrivals, for it seems rather fruitless a search for supremacy on Earth._

__

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

_ We have studied many Dark Lords and Light Lords in our examination of the magical history of balance. We understand the horrors of the times and the dreadful tragedies of War, but there is still one obstacle to encounter before we conclude our colorful discussion on the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._

**_The First War_**

****

_ From the Grindewald Revolution to the Ying-Yang Balance War to the Dark Wars of the founders of Hogwarts, none have such a sinister name as this newest, most recent, war in the twentieth century. The First War, so dubbed by its Dark, evil, malicious, but most definitely genius mastermind. He is known by many names, among which is You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, such is his spread of fear among the wizarding community of __Britain__. Not many know his true name, and only common knowledge informs us of his attendance to __Hogwarts__School__ for Witchcraft and Wizardry, currently headed by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who you may remember from our discussion on Grindewald in the previous chapter. A castle in __Scotland__, Hogwarts has housed many great witches and wizards, among of which Headmaster Dumbledore himself. It is rumored that You-Know-Who is a descendant of the ever-cunning Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts and a great warrior, renown for his talents of Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes of any breed. When asked to disclose the real name of Lord V, Albus Dumbledore only replied with a cryptic 'Riddle me this.' which our researchers have traced to a Muggle television show called Batman. Perhaps You-Know-Who's real name is Batman, for it is possible that in retaliation for having a Muggle name, he killed his own family and wreaked chaos on our world._

_ You-Know-Who's first rise of power came in the early 1970s. The world was thrown into a cloak of darkness that seemed impenetrable, for the true terror of You-Know-Who is that he did not represent the Dark. Indeed, his motto that there is no Light and Dark, only Power, appealed to many, who instantly joined as his loyal followers—the Death Eaters. This poses a problem. If there is no Dark, then what should we do?_

**_The Last Line of Defense – The Last and Final Stand of the Bones._**

****

_ As stated above, You-Know-Who's primary objective was to gain immortality. This in itself is a difficult task, but the Dark Lord concerned himself with the Sorcerer's Stone, the only absolute effective method of permanent life. Information on its whereabouts were scattered, but through torture and other inhumane methods, You-Know-Who managed to obtain much information regarding the Sorcerer's Stone. His final obstacle was to discover where it was hidden. Discovering that the Sorcerer's Stone was hidden by use of the Fidelius Charm (See Chapter 4 Pg 520), You-Know-Who immediately sent all his resources to find the Secret Keepers. On discovering that it was the Bones' family, a long line of Purebloods that can be traced all the way back to Rowena Ravenclaw, You-Know-Who journeyed in darkness on the night of November 7 to the home of the Bones. They, foolishly, had decided that staying put would be the best method of stealth, as the Dark Lord would certainly not suspect them. They were wrong._

_ That night, all the members of the Bones' family were killed in the space of half an hour. The Dark Mark was shot into the sky, and the only survivor was Amelia Bones who had been on a walk that night. She was hysterically blurting out about the redness of the sky and was immediately taken to St. Mungos to be treated for shock and schizophrenia._

_ The Sorcerer's Stone was then rescued by a daring escapade lead by Albus Dumbledore—his supreme Order of the Phoenix—thwarted Death Eaters guarding the hidden location and managed to sift through the Dark Defenses with no casualties._

**_Fidelius Gone Wrong, A Dark Black Betrayal, Friendship Broken, and Celebration_**

****

_ At this time, it seemed that there is no stopping the Dark Lord at all. Lord V managed to control almost all of __Britain__. Families by flocks fled to Hogwarts for fear of the Dark Side. By then, the Order of the __Phoenix__ was firmly established as a Defense Society against the Dark Lord, headed by Albus Dumbledore—two primary members were Lily and James Potter. Both attended Hogwarts, and at school, James was quite the prankster, it seems. Our sources tell us that they were the Marauders, the group of troublemakers, four boys by the name of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter—the inseparable group they were called, especially Potter and Black._

_ Receiving intelligence from spies, the Order discovered that Lily and James were in crisis—the Dark Lord had targeted them next for disposal, although the real reason why was unknown. They were put under the Fidelius Charm with their Secret Keeper Sirius Black. On All Hallows Eve, however, Black betrayed the location of the Potters to his Master, the Dark Lord, who then immediately killed both Lily and James. Upon reaching young Harry Potter, the one year son of the deceased Potters, however, You-Know-Who fired _Avada Kedavra _at the boy, but miracles upon miracles, young Harry became the first to survive the unstoppable and unblockable Killing Curse. No one knows how this occurred, and even our experts are stumped._

_ After surviving the deadly green curse, Harry was left with a Curse Scar on his forehead in the unusual shape of a lightning bolt while Dark Lord V was vanished, his soul broken. No one knows what happened, or if the Dark Lord was really dead—no body was found—but the best was assumed and all partying started immediately._

_ Amidst the celebrations, Peter Pettigrew cornered Black and accused him of betraying Lily and James. Further condemning himself to Azkaban, Black laughed maniacally and then blew up both Pettigrew and thirteen other Muggles. He is now sentenced to Azkaban for life._

**_Disturbing Revelations of Late_**

****

_ Remember how in the beginning of this chapter, we discussed how this Dark Lord was feared so much not because of his Darkness, but because of his Neutrality, and because of his thirst for Power, and only Power. But then young Harry was born—Lord V must have been the Dark, Potter the Light, the cycle reincarnated, but how can this be? The Dark Lord was not dark. He used a combination of Light and Dark Magicks to establish his empire and strategized effectively and won BY ALL MEANS POSSIBLE, even if it was underhanded, even if he had to be honorable, even if he had to act as a Muggle-lover. We ask you, from what you have read, is this normal Dark Lord behavior? Could the Dark Lord of recent past be something different? If that is so, what does that mean Potter is? Something more? Something unexplainable? Another hidden mystery of the Higher Magicks._

**_The Human Brain  
_**_Excerpt from this Muggle science textbook_

_ The human mind is an interesting organ of the body. Along with the heart, it rightfully claims its position as one of the most important organs. Without the heart, you're dead. But without the brain, you're scientifically dead—you cannot think, you cannot eat, you cannot read, you cannot understand, you have no subconscious, you have no dreams. You have no life. You are not in control of your life. Your life is in the hands of God, a shell, a vessel, a tool, just something there, vulnerable, helpless, trapped. The only way for one to escape this fate is with treatment, with help, with love, and with the Will to Live. We hope that these pages will introduce you to a fascinating area of modern day science._

**Fini Prologue**

Like? Not like? Please review. This chapter is the Prologue, designed to introduce you to some facts that you may need to know later on. Please review me any suggestion you have, preferably not Flames; I much prefer constructive criticism.


	2. The Train Ride

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, no I do not, though I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **Please know that I'm from America, and will probably be using some American terms (curse/cuss words particularly although I may use British spellings if I know them, like organise or colour (if I remember) or arse instead of ass.

**Summary: **Harry and Draco have been enemies since Day 1. After the fiasco at the Ministry, Harry returns for the summer before his sixth year thankful for the Orders' support at Kings Cross, but overexposure to his family causes him to be quite bitter with the world. A trip to Diagon Alley changes everything, more than anyone of them would know…

**The Mind of Tom Riddle**

**The Train Ride**

Tedjn

The Writer of Odd Fics

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, shielded by a fog of billowing smoke coming from its front chimney. It was a grand and majestic train, a solid, dark red hue disturbed only by the occasional black stripes and the windows, perfectly clear from the inside, but black paint to the outside observer, a perfect privacy pane no doubt achieved by magic. Swarms of students surrounded the stopping locomotive and pushed and shoved to reach the front to grab an empty compartment while they were still empty, and to save room for their friends.

Blaise Zabini stood among the swarm of black cloaks—almost as black as the train windows—and sighed. She had already been pushed and jostled by many people and was not in a good mood.

"You alright there, honey?" Draco Malfoy pushed through the throng to reach his cousin. He was wearing the standard Hogwarts uniform: black cloak with silver fastenings, and his surreal platinum hair sleek and shiny as usual. He was also holding a bouquet of flowers. "For you, my dear."

Blaise rolled her eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Language, Blaise dear," Draco replied smugly. "Aren't you going to take the flowers? I bought them special for you. They flew over by eagle this morning. Cost me a plenty penny."

"Of course, Draco," Blaise replied evenly. "Wow, these flowers are holy now that they've traveled with Lucifer. They would've been the joy of my life if I the flowers here at Hogwarts are five times lovelier. I'm sure Pansy will enjoy them immensely, given to her by her Dracie poo."

"You wound me, Blaise. Imagine what Lucifer would say if she heard you. Eagles have immense prides, you know?"

"And egos," Blaise muttered under her breath but loud enough for Draco to hear, however Draco continued as if he hadn't heard.

"Ok, ok, Blaise, I'll stop kidding around. What, do you think I'm some kind of pervert? I'm not going to go for relatives, Blaise, although I know you want me to," Draco winked, and before Blaise could retort, added, "Besides, I don't go for bitchy girls, _Blaise_, no I don't. You can try Potter."

"Potter?" Blaise wrinkled her nose in distaste, but then an evil smile spread across her face. "Maybe I will, Dracie poo. It's too bad that I guess I can't be your friend anymore since I'll be with Pot-Harry, now, eh? Oh, my hero, Potter, how I love you. Your eyes are as green as the lake and as clear as mud—" but she couldn't continue anymore and broke off in hysterics. Draco was holding his stomach in laughter. "We'd better get on the train," he managed to croak out, and indeed, they were the only ones left on the station, and the teachers were looking at them strangely. Only Dumbledore was off to the side. He smiled, and his eyes twinkled as if they held some forbidden knowledge.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry Potter watched Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy from the window of his empty compartment. He had told his friends to leave him alone, and they understood that he needed the silence to mourn for Sirius and hopefully, move on. But Harry had no intention of moving on. Almost everything reminded him of Sirius—the name Padfoot, his Firebolt that had been returned to him, even any random dog on the street. And, although Harry had trouble admitting it, he was jealous of Malfoy and Zabini—they reminded him of Sirius and himself and what could've been. Sirius had always been a fun person to have around, being the crazy one of the Marauders, and a great sense of humor to boot, plus the necessary immense dislike of Snape.

Harry watched silently as the two stragglers boarded the train and sighed to himself. As much as he hated being jealous of his school rival, he couldn't help it. Malfoy had everything: money, a great friend, parents… Sure, he was a bit cold and a bastard, but he was living the good life, and Harry wished that he was Malfoy. Even being in Slytherin would be a good tradeoff. "_What the hell am I thinking?_" Harry berated himself. How could he ever have imagined himself as _Malfoy_, the jerk, the bastard, the cold-hearted snake, and the arrogant Snape-pet of Slytherin? "_Must be the sleep, or lack thereof,_" Harry reassured himself, and with that, settled back and went to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron Weasley had stopped pondering the mystery that was his best friend. For long, he had tried to understand him, and to help him along like any best friend would. Harry sure understood him. Every birthday, he would give what Ron would crave. Every time Ron was down, he'd cheer him up and offer advice or condolences. Ron was sure that if he was as an accomplished Occlumens as Snape was and was thinking of suicide, Harry would be the one to notice and give him a reason to live. In fact, Ron now realized that Harry was always the better friend. He was never let jealousy overpower him. He didn't care about his money. He didn't care about his fame. Every time Ron or Hermione needed something, Harry would be there for them, never wavering. And Harry had always subtly helped them. "_He probably had a hand in making me Keeper for Gryffindor,_" Ron thought.

Ron knew that no matter how hard he could try to equal Harry, he would never reach that level of thoughtfulness. And now that Harry had suffered yet another loss in his young life, Ron had no way to help him through. "_I hope,_" he thought. "_I hope that leaving Harry alone is the right thing to do. He's been through so much, yes, this is the right thing. And besides, I have something else to do. Thanks, Harry, for helping me realize..._"

Ron turned in his seat and looked out the window, then turned again to face Hermione. She was fidgeting in her seat, staring out the window at the landscape rushing by, the customary book with her was nowhere to be found. "_She's worried about Harry,_" Ron realized, and he had to fight to keep his jealously in check. He studied Hermione's face, her eyes, her nose, her red, luscious lips that looked so kissable…

"Ron?" Hermione whispered. Ron immediately jerked his head up, blushing because he was caught, but Hermione didn't look like she had realized what he was thinking just a moment ago. "Ron?" she asked again.

"What?" Ron asked abruptly, and then berated himself for being so harsh at the look of hurt that flashed past Hermione's face. "What is it?" he added softly this time.

"Do you think Harry'll be alright?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Mione. He always comes through for us, and we'll come through for him. We'll leave him alone, see how he does, and we'll listen when he decides to tell us everything, ok? We're best friends, Hermione. You know that they call us the Golden Trio right?" Ron smiled when he saw Hermione start to grin. "And Hermione—" he began, suddenly nervous. "Hermione…"

"What, Ron?" she had her smile back again, and it didn't look forced. She tilted her head in silent question.

"Hermione," he started but then couldn't continue. Suddenly, he remembered Harry's last words to him on the night before Sirius died.

"_Jeez, Ron. Get a grip of yourself. It's only Hermione, our best friend you know? How bad could it be? Remember, Ron, you'll never know unless you try. If she says no, then it's no. Our friendships won't change, it's been so deep already. You know that they call us the inseparable Golden Trio right? Dumbledore once told me that our choices are what makes us. Choose wisely, Ron."_

Ron smiled then, and began confidently, silently thanking Harry Potter, his best friend, "Hermione, I have something to tell you…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Cheater!"

"How did I cheat? You stinkin liar. I've never cheated before in my life!"

"So? You're a Slytherin!"

"So are you!"

Draco and Blaise were in the middle of an intense game of Exploding Snap. Draco, as always, was winning by a huge margin. "I tell you," Blaise began angrily. "That was an illegal move. Give me the damn rulebook."

Draco rolled over and fumbled under the compartment seat before sitting back up again, triumphantly waving the rulebook in the air. Blaise snatched it out of his hands and started flipping through wildly. "Whoa, calm down, woman," Draco teased.

Blaise paid no attention and continued flipping. The Exploding Snap rulebook was as big as Hogwarts A History, but the game was such a big hit that no one minded the length. After awhile, Draco got bored. He yawned, covered his mouth from manners learned in his Mannerisms Class at home, and went to sleep. Seconds later, Blaise yelled in victory. "See?" she said, gesturing wildly at the rule book. "On page 473, you may only Steal if and _only_ if your opponent has Stolen before! Wait… that doesn't make sense. How can you Steal then?"

Draco, who had been woken by Blaise's yelling, grumbled grumpily and then smirked. "But, dear Blaise. On page 512, it says clearly, and I quote, 'A Copycat card can be played by an opponent, but as a part of checks and balances (Pg 12), after exactly 12 moves, your opponent may use Copycat for _your_ side to choose any move in the game.' _I_ chose Steal on yours but because Steal is a silent move, I did not have to announce it."

"Then how come I got no extra cards then?" Blaise challenged haughtily.

"Blaise, do you read the rulebook at all? It says clearly on page 210 that a Steal may only be done on a normal card. My 'Explode' card is not a normal card when it is combined with the Merlin Edition 2, which has the special effect of affecting all Earth cards in your _hand_ and turning them into Stage 1 cards. I merely made you use Steal on my 'Explode' card and the effect was cancelled." Draco laughed.

Disgruntled, Blaise checked the rulebook, and sure enough, there were the rules in fine print. "Damn you, you have no life, Draco. Memorizing the rulebook. You might as well memorize Hogwarts A History."

"And be like Granger?" Draco laughed. Suddenly, both were cracking up on the ground, rolling around in laughter. They were still laughing when the compartment door slammed open. Immediately, Blaise and Draco stopped laughing at sat up. In the doorway stood Marcus Flint, and by experience, Blaise and Draco knew that not only did the Slytherins play unfairly against the other houses, they showed no mercy to their own house. Flint was graduating this year, and he was sure to be nasty.

"Get outta this compartment," he growled menacingly. "I'm graduating this year, and I get my own compartment with my friend Higgs here. He's still sore at you for taking his place as Slytherin Seeker, Malfoy, so you'd better move it. I'm not sticking up for ya either, losing to Potter all the time. Well, what are you waiting for? MOVE YOUR BUMS!"

Draco jumped and quickly pulled Blaise away. The compartment door slammed behind them as they left, and they could hear maniacal laughter begin behind them. "Now what?" Blaise complained.

"Stop whining, baby sister," Draco was still his humorous self. Although blatantly cold and arrogant with most others, he was surprisingly warm to his favorite and only cousin.

"Who you calling a baby?" Blaise laughed. The two Slytherins started walking down the train checking in compartments here and there. Both gagged when they opened up a compartment only to see Granger and Weasley going at it. It was, Blaise muttered, "a truly horrific moment for our poor eyes. It's not everyday you see Granger and Weasley snogging, and that's a good thing."

"Godammit!" Draco yelled as they neared the last compartment on the train. "There's no room anywhere, godammit!"

"Language, dear Draco" Blaise teased. "And no whining," she added on afterthought. Then she laughed her musical laugh which served to irritate Draco even more.

"Well, Blaise," Draco sighed resigned. "This is the last compartment. We go in here no matter what. I mean, there just _has _to be room somewhere on this train." Blaise nodded. "Ready?" Draco asked. "On three. One. Two. Three!"

Both barged into the compartment and stopped dead. "What the hell?" Blaise was the first to react. Draco was so shocked that he didn't even tease Blaise about language.

"Of all the friggin compartments…" he began. In that compartment, the last compartment on the train, was a sleeping student occupying a whole side of the compartment—a sleeping Harry Potter to be exact. "Oh damn…"

**Fini******

I was going to make this chapter longer, but I'm supposed to be asleep right now. I promise the next chapter will be really long though, so keep reviewing and it'll be out in no time.


End file.
